My Celebrity Status
by MusicGirlDes
Summary: What happens when two normal girls from the states, end up meeting and hanging out with four rockstars from the north?  I suck at summary's anyway it's a Marianas Trench fan fic! I put the Rating as T, because I really don't know what to put it as on here
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you" I whispered to my best friend, Lily. "Anyway it goes you're going to get front row, it's not GA!" I was getting more pissed as time went on.

"But, it's the thought of being the first to get in, and there is a small chance I will meet the band! Or at least see the bus pull in." Lily said right back. She always had an explanation for any and everything we did. It was weird, but part of the reason I loved her.

"Well a lot of good it will do to meet your favorite band, if you can't move your lips, feet or hands." I was a smarty and lily knew it. "Besides, I've learned that if you wait till after the show, you have more of a chance of meeting anyone. Also whose bight idea was it to have an outdoors concert in the middle of December?" I said.

I had to ambit that I was happy to finally see Lily not depressed, and it was all thanks to a band called All Time Low... Who happened to be the band I freezing my butt off waiting for.

"Besides I thought you'd be happy, the opening band is Canadian! I know how much you love bands from Canada." lily said jumping up and down, I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Hey, here comes some more people!" she screamed holding on to my arm.

"Chill out! They might think you're crazy." I said earning a deathly look from my friend which made me bust out laughing even harder then before.

I looked up to see one of the four guys walking towards us, look up from his phone at my laughing. He was taller than the guys he was with. His hair was a mix of bright blue and black. I stopped laughing, and gave the man a small smile.

"It's a bit early to be waiting outside isn't it?" he asked, Lily gave a small chuckle.

"Not when you're trying to meet one of the bands." she said. He laughed as all four of them came to a stop in front of us.

"Well I call that deduction to this said band. Which band you guys trying to meet?" he asked

before I could even open my mouth Lily had already said "All Time Low" in a high pitched voice that she knew I hated.

"Correction, she's waiting for ATL, I'm just here because she's my best friend and I heard there is a Canadian band playing." I said I seen the guys all smile, but I didn't care because Lily was already talking to me again.

"I knew you'd want to see the Canadian band! I think the bands name is, Marianas Trench." Lily said jumping up and down again. She was a strange girl, but that's why we worked as friends.

"It's only because I lived in Canada for three years." I added before I remember the four guys standing before us.

"Well I hope you find both of them bands" one of the other guys behind the blue haired one said. This man had brown curly hair, out of control curly hair. "What are your names again?" he asked us.

Lily smiled at him "Lily and Raven."

"Well it's nice to meet you girls, I'm Ian" the curly haired one said then pointed to the one to his right "That's Mike" Mike had really spiky hair. Then Ian pointed to his left. "That's Matt" Matt seemed to be really shy and quite. Then I looked at the one with blue hair again. "And the blue haired idiot is Josh" Ian said

Josh just laughed and rolled his eyes at his friends. "Well we got to go, but maybe we'll see you inside." Mike said with a smile, before they started to walk away, they walked around the side of the building.

"That was just weird." Lily said and I just nodded. "The one with blue hair was cute" she whispered to me, I laughed and hit her arm. "Whatever" she added.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm inside the venue! I'm also right in the middle... THAT MEANS IM IN FRONT OF ALEX!" lily screamed in my ear, I looked at her.

"Which means I'm not gonna be able to hear for the rest of my LIFE!" I said to her, I looked around watching the crews set everything up.

"Ray, do you remember the four guys we met outside?" Lily asked me; bring me back into the real world.

"Yeah, Josh, Matt and I forget the other ones names." I said looking over at her, she gave me a knowing smile and laugh.

"You remember half of their names, so which one are you crushing on?" Lily asked. I stared at her as if she had grown two heads and started speaking Spanish, and French at the same time.

"I don't like anyone, you know after what happened, I don't even think about crap like that anymore." I said I turned my head away from her.

"Ray, you know that's not your fault, he couldn't see that the person, who truly cared about him, was you." Lily said. I just nodded my head. I looked at the time, we still had half an hour till the show started.

"I'm gonna go buy something to drink" I told her getting up and walking away before she could stop me.

"What can I get you?" the lady behind the counter asked me, I quickly looked through the menu and found what I was looking for.

"One bottle of Coke Zero and one bottle of water" I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just sold our last Coke Zero, can I get you anything else?" the lady said... Crap Coke zero was the only thing I would drink now a days.

"Just make it two waters then." I said and paid for them. I walked past the mrech tables and seen one of the guys from outside I started to walk pass them when I heard him say my name.

"Raven! It is Raven right?" he asked. I felt bad for not remembering his name I just played it off, knowing he'd likely see through it.

"Yea, hey you." I said with a smile.

"You have no idea what his name is do you?" I heard from behind me I turned around to find Josh standing there, a coke zero in hand. I couldn't help but stare at it.

"umm I know it starts with an M, right? Sorry I'm not so good with names." I said.

"haha it's cool, it's Mike by the way, however I'm getting the idea your not listening to me." he said I looked up at him.

"Nope Mike, I'm not listening at all." I said laying the sarcasm on thick, this earning me a laugh out of josh.

"So you gonna watch the Canadian band? They play first." Mike asked me,

I just smiled. "I guess I'm gonna have to since my friend is in the front row."

"I wouldn't watch this 'Marians Trench' play, I hear they suck" Josh said making Mike laugh out.

"Right, well I got to get back to my friend, I'll see you guys around" I said as I walked away.

When I got back to Lily she was talking, (it was more like freaking out) with the girl next to her over Alex, and Jack.

"I brought water!" I said handing her one and opening the other, "oh and one of the other guys name was Mike It just... Came to me." I said with a small laugh that thankfully Lily didn't hear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The lights went down and fans of all the bands started screaming, Its an amazing feeling, feeling the energy from the hundred fans standing watching the stage. I found myself screaming along with everyone.

The stage and room were still dark, the only light was from the hundreds of cameras snapping picture after picture. I could hardly make out the three men that walk out onto the stage, one took a sit behind the drums, the other two were on different sides of the stage. I had guessed they were the bass and guitar players.

"Columbus can you hear me?" a fourth voice called out, as I had nothing left to guess with id say he had to be the singer. "Columbus can you hear me? Columbus can you see me?" I watched as the fourth and final member of the band joined the stage. I felt Lily tapping my arm, but I gave her no attention. It couldn't be...could it? I looked closer at the four guys on the stage as the lights come on and showed them.

"IT'S THEM!" Lily said jumping up and down as the first song started. I just stood there watching them until I seen the singer look right down at me. It was them.

Oh this should be good I thought to myself, I watched as Josh started dancing around randomly on the stage, I couldn't help but laugh at him. Before I knew it, I was jumping and actually really deep into the music.

"This is our last song and um, yea, It's called Shake Tramp" Josh said everyone was screaming as loud as they could, but I somehow managed to drown out everyone's screams with my own.

When they were done playing, everyone was screaming for them, it was pretty awesome to tell you the truth. Lily looked just a surprised as I did when they were off the stage. We both busted out laughing.

"Okay, so we met them and didn't even know It." she said smiling like the weirdo she was.

I chuckled "It really isn't that big of a deal" I said but we both knew I was lying. "I'm gonna go get us some waters, I'll be right back" I said before walking away.

As I started to walk up toe the steps to go buy me and Lily a water, I seen the merch table for Marianas Trench. I couldn't help myself, I pulled out a ten dollar bill. I walked up to the booth and smiled at the man behind it. I picked up one of the CD's sitting there and handed him the money.

"Masterpiece Theater, it's a good album" I heard someone say from next to me, right away I knew it was Mike. I couldn't help but laugh

"I hope your right; otherwise I just wasted $10." I said with a smile so he knew I was just joking. "That was really amazing. You guys are really awesome. Josh lied to me." I said which made Mike laugh.

"Josh is always lying and saying the music sucks, which is sad since he writes almost all of it. I'm happy someone liked the show though." He said with a smile.

"He's weird. I think it's all the coke zero the boy drinks" one of the other members said, I recognized him quickly. It was Matt, the shy and quite one. Mike and Matt shared at laugh at what was meant as a joke from Matt I just started at them.

"Are you suggesting that people who drink coke zero are crazy?" I asked with a smirk. Matt looked taken aback.

"If they have blue hair, then yes." Matt said I just laughed at them.

"Why do you look so scared matty?" Ian asked walking up behind the two of them, before I could laugh or say anything we all heard someone start yelling.

"Just getting us water my ass!" I knew right away that it was Lily, I could help but start laughing, she walked up to me and handed me a bottle of Coke. "You're lucky I love you like a sister..." she said before she realized who I was talking to. "Oh, Hey guys!" she said. "What were ya'll talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, who people who drink coke zero and have blue hair are weirdos." Ian said with a laugh. I seen Lily start smiling giving me a knowing look.

"Oh, I agree with that 100% Raven here had bright blue hair, and she's addicted to coke zero. She's also the weirdo out of the two of us." She said with a laugh at me. I just looked at her.

"right, because I'm the person who had to have front row tickets for a band I'm completely obsessed with. The person who made her best friend stand out in the freezing for six hours just for the off chance of getting to meet lead singer of said band." I said to her.

"There is still a chance I could meet Alex, just let me dream!" Lily said and turned around and walked back to our seats. She turned around once to stick her tongue out at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was more like my sister then anything else.

When I turned back around I found all the guys had walked away besides Matt who was now standing next to Josh. I looked down at my bottle of coke and opened it, taking a sip. Matt was the first to turn around and give me a smile.

"Well this had been fun, but my friend is going to kill me if I don't get back before the band starts playing." I said and turned to walk away, When I finally rejoined Lily the lights had already gone down and the headliner was about to start. I gave Lily a small smile as I heard the music start and seen the band walk on stage. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the concert was over I found myself being pulled to the back of the venue by my best friend. By the time we had got around to the back, there had to be a lest three hundred fans standing outside the buses. I personal found it so ridicules that people flipped out as bad as they did around a band. I mean it's not like they aren't still normal people.

"Raven, Raven!" I hear Lily yelling my name, but I couldn't find her in the crowd of people to save my life. Every time I thought I found the way her voice was coming from, I ended up getting turned around and lost in the crowd of fans again.

When the bands started to walk out of the venue it got even crazier, If that was even possible. After about a minute I found myself being pushed to the back of the crowd and pushed still until I found myself on the ground being trampled.

"Raven?" I heard as someone took my hand and pulled me up. I looked up to see Matt. "Why are you on the ground?" He asked.

I shook the dirt off my pants and looked at him again. "Oh, you know, I thought I would chill out and let people try to kill me." I said. I nodded my head toward the crowd. "me and Lily got lost in the crowd, and now I can't find her." I said feeling the need to give him the whole story.

Matt went to open this mouth to say something to me, but I heard a scream and arms come flying around me.

"Anyone lose a best friend named lily?" Ian asked. I couldn't help but laugh at him and lily who was still holding on to me.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Lily yelled in my ear, I hugged her back.

"Yet, you found me, and here I am. In one piece and alive thanks to Matt over here." I just pocking Matts arm, he just laughed.

Lily let go of me, and went over to hug Matt she was a hugger what I could I say?

"So… Are you guys heading out for the next tour date or?" I asked turning to Ian who was shaking his head no.

"Nope, tonight was our last night on this tour. Shame it was a fun time." Ian said. Me shook my head.

"Oh, that sucks. Did you enjoy this little US tour though?" I asked this time I seen Matt shake his head.

"Fuck yeah, it's always fun to come do some shows in the states. Even if people don't know who we are, they are still always fun." He said, I smiled at him.

"I could see that." I said.

"Well, we got to get going. I'm starving, and Raven promised me food." Lily said

"I did no such thing! If you remember, I promised you food if you came to my show. Which isn't even until next Friday." I said "So you're paying for your own this time!" I added for I turned and acted all dramatic.

"hey, were about to go grab something, you guys want to join us? That is if you don't mind hanging out with four guys who have been on a bus for a month." Ian said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh myself. I looked at Lily who was already nodding, her eyes on Matt who was smiling back at her.

"I'm used to it, actually. I don't know if I speak for Lily over there, but I would love to join you guys." I said giving Lily a little push to get her attention.

"sure, we would love to join you guys!" lily said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily looked around the little take-out place we had picked to go eat at with the boys. I had never seen her look so nerves. I kept watching her look around and every time her eyes went past Matt she would give a small smile that I doubted anyone but me could tell was even there.

"So, are you girls from around here?" I hear Mike ask, trying to start a conversation again.

"Yep, born and raised!" Lily said taking her eyes off of Matt long enough to talk to Mike.

I didn't really give much to the conversation going on between them, and Ian and Matt. I actually found myself, looking down at my food, which I hadn't eaten much of. I looked up to see Josh watching me. He didn't seam to know, or care what the others were talking about either.

"Tell them about your show next week Ray" I turned my head to look at Lily was she nuts? They didn't want to hear about my boring little home show I was doing.

"It's just this little local show. Nothing existing." I said. I seen Josh chuckle at me. "What?" I asked looking over at him. He just smiled.

"Nothing. It's just you sounds disappointed that it's just a local show." Josh said I started to speak but he kept going. "If playing is what you love, then dose it really matter if it's a small local show, or a sold out arena show?"

"He has a point" Lily said flipping sides on me in a heartbeat.

"Can I defend myself here?" I said before they could talk I went on. "Don't get me wrong. I love playing small shows, and I'm not disappointed. I'm just sick of most bands that make it real have no real talent. Anyone can go into a studio and use pro-tools and sounds freaking amazing, and people will rush right out and buy it." I said then I looked right at Josh, question… Why was he smiling? "so to answer your question, no. It really makes no difference to me, As along as I can sing my own stuff I'm happy." I added.

Ian turned to Lily and whispered something in her ear, She laughed once and nodded her head. This had be scared. Not because they seamed to have something planed but because I knew my best friend, and I knew that smile on her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

My Celebrity Status

Chapter 6

I pushed my plate of food away from me and stood up. "I need some air" I said and walked out the front door. I turned to my left and set down on the cold concrete sidewalk. I let my mind wonder for a few minutes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, I started at them for a few minutes before taking one out of the pack and lighting it. I took a deep breath and smiled to myself.

"You know those are bad for you right?" I turned my head and looked up to see a mix of black and blue hair.

"Thanks for trying to give me a heart attack, Josh." I said and took another hit. He set down beside me and pulled a pack out of his pocket. "Yea well, your one to talk." I said watching him light one.

"I never said I didn't do it, I just said you know they aren't good for you" Josh smiled at me, Why did he have to have one amazing smile that I just couldn't look away from?

"Alright Rockstar. You know a little bit about me. I think it's only fair if you tell me something about you, and it can't be 'oh, I'm in a band' ok, go" I said

"Only if you tell me more about yourself after" Josh said, he gave me one of his amazing smiles, and before I could stop myself I was saying yes.

"Okay, so something about me…" Josh looked down at his hands for a minute when he started to speak I wasn't too sure what I was about to hear. "Let's see, Well you already know I'm the lead singer of this amazing band called Marianas Trench, I'm from Vancouver BC. When I was younger my dad owned a recording studio called 'Little Mountain' I had thought everyone was a musician until I was like fourteen. That's also around the time I started playing my own music and shows. Now I'm a pretty big deal in Canada, I am a producer, I also write for others. I'm currently writing for our 3rd album 'Ever After' now enough about me, let's hear something about you." Josh looked up at me then smiled.

"Well, I'm nowhere near as exciting as you are." He laughed at this and just kept smiling at me. "I was born here in Ohio, USA. I've lived in almost every state, and I had lived in Vancouver for three years when I was sixteen. "Josh smiled at this. "I've played music for as long as I can remember. I just haven't really gone anywhere with it. People think I'm in this because of money, because I want fame… it's not true. I do it because it's my passion, my love… it's what has saved my life time and time again." I said, and without being aware of what I was doing I ran my fingers across my left wrist.

Josh noticed my fingers run across my wrist; I knew he got a glance at the words there. 'It's easier to quit, harder to admit'

"May I?" Josh asked as he reached for my wrist, I thought about fighting back but thought, what the hell, it's not like I'll ever see this guy again. I let him take my wrist and run his fingers across the tattoo. I had never noticed how pale he was until now. Amazing to me, our skin matched. I had always been extremely pale, like a vampire as lily always said

"You know those are the lyrics to one of our old songs, it's called Alibis." Josh said as he let go of my wrist, I knew he could feel the cuts that were still there, he didn't say anything about them though.

"Really? That's kind of weird." I said Josh laughed

"yeah just a little bit." He said with both started laughing

we heard the door open, and heard voices. It was three males and one female. Lily, Matt, Mike, and Ian.

"Ramsay, where are you?" we heard Ian yell. It reminded me of the old school Scooby Doo show. I couldn't help but smile and watch Josh stand up and hide behind the trash ben. I tried to hold my laugher in. I was failing… big time.

"Do you hear that?" I hear lily ask I put my hand over my mouth to try and keep myself from laughing out loud again. I jumped up and ran behind Josh as soon as I did, I seen the guys walk around the corner, the looked down the little Ally and right at us.

"Okay, you can't hide from us ya know. You're both glowing like snow in the pitch black ally" Matt said, I noticed Lilly was like glued to his side, and she was wearing his jacket.

"Hey! I was long and vampierish long before Vampires were cool!" Josh yelled back at them coming out of the ally, I walked out behind him and smiled at everyone.

"Oh, did someone finally get some?" Ian asked his eye brows raised. I watched as Josh went bright red and then walked up to Ian hitting his arm.

"Yea, because I'd totally do that shit in an ally in the cold." Josh said

"Well at least then you'd have a good excuse for why it's so small "Ian said

I watched lily laugh and turn into Matt to hide the fact. I on the other hand almost fell to the ground crying from laughing.

"And how would you know that?" I asked between my laughing fits.

"Have you not noticed how feminine Josh is? It was only time before he and Ian came out of the…" Matt was cut off by Josh lunging for his head; Matt moved behind Lily and used her as a shield.

"Save me! Don't let the big bad Ramsay kill me!" Matt pleaded with Lily who just stood there smiling at the fact that matt had his arms around her.

I couldn't help myself, I ended up having to use mike to hold myself up right.

"Would you girls like to come back to our hotel room, and watch a movie or something?" Mike asked

"Sure sounds like fun to me." I said lily nodded.

"Josh and Mike can ride with you, and I'll go with Matt and Ian that way we all get there and no one gets lost?" Lily asked I watched as matt nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Mike said. 


	7. Chapter 7

***Authors note***

**THANK YOU so much for reading and reviewing this story! I really hadn't felt like writing anymore on it, but since you guys seem to be liking the story so far… I've decided to continue it! **

**One think I'd like to point out is in one of the reviews someone said that Raven was 100% the female Josh. I hadn't even noticed it until it was pointed out to me. Raven herself is based off of me actually. I swear I didn't try to actually make her more like Josh, I guess that's just how it turned out. Haha **

**Once again thank you to the two people who reviewed this story. So without more of my talking that no one wants to hear anyway, here is the next chapter of this story. **

The car ride to the guy's hotel was quite. I ended up turning on the radio and listening to "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. I heard Josh and Mike talking, but didn't pay attention to what they had been saying. I found myself singing softly to myself. When we pulled up to the hotel, Matt, Ian, and Lily where standing outside waiting for us.

"Took you long enough!" Ian said as we all got out of my car.

"hey, It's not my fault people can't drive" I said as I locked the doors away followed the guys up to their room.

"What now?" Lily asked as she went over to the window and set down on the floor by it.

"We could play COD." Matt said as he went and plugged the game to the TV.

"YES!" everyone but Josh and I said, we were too busy laughing at how excited everyone was. Josh set out so Lily could play with Matt, Mike, and Ian. Lily ended up winning five out of six games.

I had ended up sitting next to Josh on the floor, He was tuning an acoustic guitar that had been sitting next to a suitcase I had guessed was his. I had stopped watching the guys play COD after Lily won the second round. I was now watching Josh play random cords on his guitar. He noticed me watching him and smiled at me.

"Want to play something?" He asked me. I thought for a minute before I nodded my head. He handed me the guitar. I got a pick out of my back pocket and started to play the first thing that comes to my mind.

"_Don't go out with the boys tonight, I won't sleep a wink, wondering what you're doing. Don't go out with the girl's tonight, I will turn to drink wondering who you're screwing. Tug of war, sweet as sin. I let go, I fell in. Feel the pull, call your name. I'm alone, once again."_

When I stop I look up at and see everyone staring at me. I can feel myself blushing. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Matt said and went back to getting his ass kicked by Lily, Mike and Ian had given up the last round.

I just looked away from them. I found myself turning to look at Josh who had a smile on his face. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not.

"Come on" Josh said as he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and got up off the ground. I handed him his guitar back and followed him out the hotel room door.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"A walk" He answered. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Do you have any idea how bad of an idea that is, at this hour?" I asked he just shrugged. I shook my head at him. I had known him a matter of hours and I was already at his hotel, and going for a walk in one of the most dangerous places I'd ever been. Yet for some unknown reason to me… I felt safe with Josh with me.

When we got about two blocks from the hotel room I couldn't take the quite anymore. Something everyone hated about me. I couldn't take the quite. I had to have noise at all times. Hence why I walked around with headphones in my ears at all times of the day.

"So, any reason you wanted to take this walk?" I asked finally. I kept my eyes on the ground for some reason. I just couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Well I wanted to take a walk to clear my head. As for why I asked you to come along is because I have no clue where the fuck I'm going." Josh said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"So tell me, When was that show of yours again?" he asked out of the blue.

"oh, umm next Friday. It's at a coffee shop not far from here actually." I said, then I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to know. So I asked him. "Why did you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure it'd be while we were still here." Was all he said. I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"While you're still here?"

"Yea, we're staying for the next month."

"Really? That's awesome" I found myself bring for excited then I should, seeing as I had just met Josh.

"Yea, so if you don't mind I want to come to your show, and if Lily is there, I'm sure Matt will follow." Josh laughed. I laughed alone with him. It was no secret that Lily seemed to have a crush on Matt, and I guess it was the same for Matt.

"Yes, Lily will be there. She is like my unofficial cheerleader." I said with a laugh.

As we continued to walk and talk, I started to realize how much me and Josh where alike… it was actually kinda creepy how much so. We had been gone about an hour by the time we made it back to the hotel room. As we walked in, We found Ian and Mike a sleep on the floor. I couldn't help give a little laugh at the sight of them. I looked at the time on my phone and realized it was well after two am.

"You can Lily can stay here tonight with us tonight if you want." Josh said I nodded and looked over to see Lily curled up with Matt on one of the two beds.

"Looks like I really don't have a choice… unless I left her here." I joked with Josh. I seen him crack a smile as he went and set in the chair across the room.

"You can have the bed. I can't sleep in the chair. Trust me it won't be a first for me." Josh said.

I felt bad for making him sleep on a chair, but then again I hadn't known him that long… before I could think, or stop myself from speaking I heard myself telling Josh it was fine he could come lay in the bed as well. I laid there and looked over at him, he handed moved at all. I thought he was asleep for a minute until I realized he was looking out the window.

"Get over here Josh." I said. He didn't say anything but came and set on the bed next to me. I don't know if he finally laid down or if he went back to the chair. A few minutes after my head hit the pillow I was out.

**So yea, This really isn't the good I think. However it's not up to me on if it's good or not. Haha so please review! Once again Thank You to everyone who has read this. I will try my best to update sooner! I will start the next chapter tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like for freaking ever! I've been really busy with promo stuff for bands, and working on MTrenchOhio I got the chance to interview three of the guys last month. Send me a PM if you haven't seen it and want to see it. (Enough of me telling you things you don't want to know. Lol) anyway, I am back, and I am writing again. This chapter will most likely suck, because I am working on the story line and this is mostly a filler.

I woke up to the sound of giggling. I knew right away that it was Lily by me head. Knowing her, she was trying to pull a prank on me as we often did when we had sleep overs.

"I'm telling you, She wont wake up. She'll think I did it anyway" Lily whispered to someone.

"Last time I tried to do this, I ended up wearing the whip cream. " I hear a voice, it took me a minute to recognize the voice as that of Matt Webb. The guitar player from that band me and Lily had seen the night before.

"If you're not going to do it, then move over" Lily said and I heard movement. I could feel someone step closer to me, I knew it was Lily and I didn't feel bad for what I was about to do at all. When I knew she was leaning down, I took a chance and took a peek at her, she wasn't watching me face. When she was close enough to me, I moved my arm quickly and grabbed her leg, "Don't even think about it Lillian." I said as I opened my eyes.

I looked up to see her staring at me laughing. "how do you know EVERY time?" she asked as she set on the bed next to me. I let go of her and set up.

"I'm a master in Ninja skills." I said and causing everyone to laugh at me but Lily who just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Lily said and got up to go sit on Matt's lap.

"Why are you sitting on me?" Matt asked.

"Raven, and Josh are sitting on one of the bed, Mike and Ian on the other, and you have the only chair. I'm not sitting in the floor again. Get over it Webb." Lily said with a smile.

I knew her too well, she was flirting with him. Which was weird for her, normally she wont flirt with someone until she has known him a year. Then again if I didn't know any better I'd have to say Matt we flirting just as much. I couldn't help but smile at them… they were really cute together.

"So, What are the plans ladys?" Mike asked.

I turned to look at Lily, "We were just going to hang around my place, and she was going to watch me practice for the show next week." I said. Lily nodded. "You guys could always join us, up until the practicing, I'm sure you've seen that stuff enough." I added.

"Sounds like fun." Ian said

"I'm in, as long as we stop for Starbucks first, please I'm begging you" Mike said acting dramatic towards the end.

"Ramsay? Webb? You two just gonna chill here or..?" Ian asked

"We are in." Matt said before Josh could even open his mouth. I turned to look at him, and he just smiled at me.

Lily jumped up and started danced over to me. "Then come on lazy ass!" She said as she pulled me up off the bed and towards the door. I turned to the guys standing in the room and mouthed 'HELP' before I was being pulled out the door and down the hall toward the exit.

"Lets take both cars again, your little beat up piece of junk will be luck to hold two people let along six of us" Lily said as I opened my car door, as the guys all joined us by the cars.

"HEY! Don't call rose a piece of junk! She's my baby who has gotten us to a lot of concerts. You never said anything about her before now! Just keep it all to yourself, I don't need her braking down for good." I said with a laugh as Lily just looked at me.

"She reminds me of my car back home" Josh said as he walked towards my car and opened the passenger door. "I'm riding with you. I have no idea where anything is here." He added as he got in and turned to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sounds good to me." I said as he shut the door, Lily appearing at the window.

"Ian, Mike, and Matt are all riding with me. I have to drive them." Lily said before giving me one of her 'have fun' smiles, and walking away. Damn that girl.

"What can I say, I love the girl to death, but she drives me crazy sometimes." I said with a weak smile. I hadn't been alone with Josh since I walk last night. "I wouldn't trade her for anyone else though. She was there when I needed someone the most, and no one else cared." I said and pulled the sleeves to my jacket down a little. An old habit I've found myself doing again. I hoped Josh hadn't noticed, or if he had, he wouldn't bring it up.

"I understand that." Josh said. He gave me a small smile before turning to look out the window.

"So, yea. Off to my place." I said before starting the car, and driving out of the parking lot. "Shit. I hope you don't mind, but I have to make a really quick stop. It'll only take a minute." I said remembering that I needed to pick up some guitar strings for the acoustic guitar I would be practicing on, and using at the show in just a week.

"oh, no. It's fine. I'm just along for the ride right now." Josh laughed. As I pulled into the music store I looked over at him to see he was smiling. "Guitar Center? Why didn't you say we were going here?" Josh asked I just shrugged as I turned off the car and got out. When I shut my door I seen him standing at the front of the car waiting for me. I smiled at him as we walked inside.

"I'm just picking up a few small things. Don't get in too much trouble rockstar." I joked to Josh who wasn't listening to me and was already walking over to the guitars. This was going to be a long day…

*An Hour Later*

Here I am standing before Josh as he stares at two guitars trying to fight with themselves to get one of the two. I was holding my bag filled with guitar strings and guitar picks. Also four new sets of drum sticks for Lily, I could remember her telling me about needed to pick up a few more.

"The blue or the green one?" Josh asked out load. He had been doing that for the last 15 minutes and I still wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or just to himself. "I'm going to get the green one." Josh said making his mind up for the hundredth time. He'll change it again in the next five seconds. "No, the blue one." See what I'd tell you?

Youre no longer in my ear,

Feeding me lies,

I've got all the friends I need…

I sighed Lily had been calling me for the last half hour, demanding to know where I had run off to with Josh.

"He still can't make up his mind" I said as soon as I picked up the call.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily yelled in my ear.

"I wish I was. I'm about to hit him in the head with one of them, and drag him out of here." I said finally earning me a look from Josh. "HEY, He turned to give me a look! We are finally getting somewhere!" I said it came out just as sarcastic as I could have hoped.

"shut up both of you, I"ve made my mind up. I am getting the red one." Josh said as he held up his choice. I just stared at him. I was going to kill him before this day was over.

"wait, I thought the colors whe…"

"Just shut up Lily! I don't want to spend any more time here. I'm already late for practice. Did Trent stop by yet?" I asked hopeing for a no.

"Yes, said that since you weren't here and didn't bother calling he was out."

"Grate! Now who is going to play these songs with me? I'm fucking screwed, say it Lily, I know you know it's the truth!"

"You aren't screwed, just get here already. We'll get it worked out then."

"Already, Josh is done, and we are on our way, see you in a few" I said as I hung up my phone and started walking toward my car.

Once I was inside and had the car started and was half way home Josh finally spoke up.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you're down a member of your band?" He asked I just stared at the road. After another minute of silence I nodded my head.

"Yes. He was the only one besides Lily who knows these songs. I would ask her to do the show with me but she doesn't know half the cords to play." I said with a sigh, I was screwed and I didn't see a way out of it.

"What if she played the songs she knew, and you had someone else come play a few with you… you know like cover songs?" Josh asked. I could do that…

"Or I could do all covers? Teach someone at least one of my songs, but they would have to be a genius to pick it up with only a week." I said. I gave Josh a small smile… That's when it hit me.

Don't hate me, I will update as soon as I can!


End file.
